


The Biggest Bull

by Lamara



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 21st Century, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Black Character(s), Blood Kink, Cool, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Funny, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamara/pseuds/Lamara
Summary: A new bull joins the Black bulls. They aren't to social and aren't stand offish. They like to chill. Something the other bulls don't know much about. They think the new bull is "normal". Not someone who would just join the black bulls. With them having brown skin and kinky hair they already pass as someone who isn't from the clover kingdom or any kingdom really. Maybe a from an secluded island that not many know about. Or a dead bloodline. But as they pass the knight exam and get chosen by Yami somethings start getting interesting within the black bulls.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Well... Aren't you something new and different

Calm down. This isn't that bad. Things just changed. All that matters is that YOU. YES YOU. Made it into the black bulls. But there isn't really anything you and the bulls have in common. So what are you gonna do?

I'm going to ignore my anxiety and listen to music. Being an heir to a damn near dead bloodline is already nerve wrecking. I don't need anymore stress. Just be a good knight and send money back home.

"Hey are you listening damnit?" Captain Yami states looking down at me... with that god awful cigarette in his mouth.

"Yes Sir." Lies. I've been drowning in my head since he raised his arm for me.

Leaning closer to me. He takes the bud from his lips and blows a puff of smoke away from my face. "Then tell me word for word what I just said."

Fuck.

Okay. Okay just think-

"You weren't were you?" sighing I dropped my head in front of him and shook my head no. 

"I'm just nervous about meeting the bulls. As you can see I'm very different. And I don't have cool unique magic powers like everyone else. Shit even Asta has a anti magic sword. And there really isn't anything unique about me. All I'm saying is that I'm unsure of me." leaning back up he took a drag from the stick of cancer.

"Are you saying I made the wrong choice?" I almost shitted my pants from the fear he put in me.

"NO! Sorry... I didn't mean to yell."

This is honestly pitiful. “Listen kid.” He blew the puff out. Only to take a longer drag before starting. “I don’t make wrong choices. I know this. I make choices I have to answer to later. Picking you wasn’t a mistake. You stand out naturally from your appearance. Your magical powers make you stand out even more. Yes you may not be like the others and that is exactly why you are like them. The black bulls aren’t uppity kids of people. And we ain’t humble either. We were the lowest ranked of the magic knights squads. So welcome.” He blew the smoke on my face this time only for me to move out it’s way and send him a face. He laughed and began walking to his broom.

~~

"Aye kid wait here. Because of your powers I don't want you to use them and also embarrass ya seniors. Honestly you and me would never hear the end of it."

We slowed down and landed by stream not to far from the bulls castle.

"Wait here and don't move. As you know Henry moves the castle around. But he can also mess with the terrain a little. So stay near the stream." He got on the broom and flew off.

"I should've asked what he meant by embarrass them..." Placing my broom down I took my shoes off and stuck my feet in the stream. It wasn't cold and it wasn't warm but it felt nice. I reached up and grabbed my hair. Shit I forgot to grad my hair products... I'll go into town and get a few things to last me until I have them shipped. 

I grabbed my very used and damaged hair band and pulled it off my head. Releasing the slight headache that was slowly coming on. I pulled my mirror and pick out my small bag and began to pick my hair into a afro.

I know I shouldn't do this just for my hair to shrink and me tussle with it later....

Sighing in defeat I continued to put my forearms in danger. Satisfied with the shape I placed them back in the bag and lean back and looked up at the sky.

"Its gonna rain soon. And it looks like a bad one." I could tell by the way the clouds was moving. "I hope mom and Deity are prepared." 

Turn around. 

I'm being watched... Keeping my cool I took my feet out the stream and put my shoes back on. I grabbed my bag and broom and headed towards the bulls castle.

From what I can tell they're strong... Act as if they aren't there. Placing my headphones in I quickly pressed shuffle and let a random song play.

Oh yeah Captain Yami said that the terrain changes... Turning around it changed just slightly. To the normal eye it would look like it closed be behind you or sum shit, but no. Just bended the stream a little and a few trees and bushes where added. Turning back around I was met with a chest. Jumping back I went into defensive mode.

"Well... Aren't you something new and different." The person in front of me had red wet hair that stuck to his face with runny black eyeliner and bright blue eyes. He had black tape around his mouth with shark like teeth. Three piercings near his lip and two above the hid eyebrow on the top right. "What are you doing near the bulls hideout?" He has no indication of being a black bull. No head band no cloak. No nothing.

He took a step closer to me only for me to take two back. "Aht! I wouldn't back up to far you might set the other traps off. So answer me. What do you want with the bulls?" I raised an eyebrow. I've never seen this man before. I don't know what his intentions are. I shouldn't say anything. The best thing to do is keep quiet and distance. I still don't know what this man can do.

Moving to take out my headphone he vanished.

"Fuck. I really don't feel like dealing with this shit right now." 

"So you can talk. What a lovely voice you have." he whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine. "Ya gonna tell what ya doing now or still gonna hold out?" 

"There's no reason for me to speak to you." I said as I started to enhance my eyes with my magical power. He said there are traps around. I could barley sense some when on the broom coming to the hideout. Maybe I'll be able to see them. 

"Hmm. Standoffish. Noted." Then he disappeared. He's still watching me I could tell. But with my eyes enhanced I can see magic traces. 

For safety measures I'll put a thin layer of defense on. Because something tells me he's not alone.

Move to the right 

Trusting my body I quickly moved to right just as a fireball shoot out from the forest. It hit a tree and engulfed in flames. Taking a deep breath I realized imma have to fight to get to the fucking hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 on 1... or maybe...
> 
> When * appears play these songs.
> 
> 1\. xxxanx by XXXTENTACION
> 
> 2\. Trust by Brent Faiyaz

Another thread wrapped around me tugging my arm away from the makeshift bow - I made from the broken threads - before I could send the combined lighting fire ball back. Messing up my aim, I misfired and hit one of the traps.

It seemed to trap the magic and send it back twice as strong. Hitting me head on it felt strong but not strong enough to put me on my feet. It seemed like whoever wanted me dead was holding back… How it makes sense I don’t know. All I know is that I’m about to end this. 

From the type of offensive attack I’ve been receiving I know that there are different users. The first being a thread user. The thread user seems to be fairly strong but is holding back. For instance when I went to run off in a different direction to throw them off they closed off all the paths and left only on directly leading to them.

‘They are trying to draw me closer.’ 

But my thing with the whole ordeal is… why haven't they come out of the forest yet. Why are they fighting from inside. Though the thread user also have a faint aura I'm familiar with. I can’t put a finger on it but I’ve felt it before.

Another user is the fire user. Now this guy came out of the forest and was trying to down talk me as a magic user. He had light purplish hair with a thick black streak in the middle. With his hair spiked up he had a thin scar on the top left of his eyebrow. It was accompanied by 3 dots on each side of the scar. He also had no indication of a squad or magic knight. Shortly after the fire mage appeared a small boy emerged from the forest.

Now… I know damn well I wasn’t fighting no child. I just know my 18 year old ass was not fighting no child.

The little guy wasn’t as tall as the fire dude - frankly he was shorter... But the fire dude wasn’t that tall either. I know i can't talk … I stand at about 5’7 ish but I’m taller than both of them. They seem to bicker a lot though. Too many times to count how they had me standing here fighting the thread user. The fireball lighting attack they did seemed to be the strongest yet weakest combo they had thrown at me. I won't base their skill off that but I’ll take it into consideration. The small child looked at me and he had light blue eyes and blond hair that stood up because of the lightning constantly running through him.

From what I can tell…. They think I'm weak. I haven’t pulled out an powerful attack yet. I've been defending and sending attacks back. But something that is really fucking with me is Mr. Chest. Where the fuck did he go. I can’t since his aura anymore… We’ll deal with that later. It's time I finish this.

Dropping the thin layer of defense I had put on and stopping my eyes enchantment. I started to focus all my magical power in the center of my chest. Doing this allows my body to relax and take in the natural mana that lays in the area. They might try to attack me but because i'm taking in natural mana it acts as a special barrier to me because me and my people have a special connection to the mana. 

“IS SHE GETTING STRONGER MAGNA!?” The little energetic child yelled.

“I don’t know luck… HEY VANESSA WHAT IS SHE DOING?” The fire maged yelled and out came a woman with reddish hair- she has on only bra and underwear. Okay.

“I don’t know… but I’m telling you guys she is really familiar to me.” 

It's time my child. Are you ready? The voice of Mother Mana said to me.

Yes mother I am ready. 

With this being the first time using this spell to defeat people. I should fight each on equal battle ground. So in that case let me make some room. 

Locking eyes with all three of them I could feel the power level of each. Magna seemed to be on the same level as the child, Luck, but the woman would be a problem. She had a power similar to Mother Mana. The power to change fate. And from the stories of my people that means she won't allow you to kill anymore she deem a friend. So killing them cold won’t work. I’ll just put them out of commission. 

Also don’t forget that Henry changes the terrain sometime. 

Take that into consideration when I make room.

In and out. In and out. 

* Pulling an earbud out it placed it in my ear and one of my favorite songs started to play. I know this song too well. 

Oh shit it's on now. Even out your breathing.

“What is she waiting for-” I took off on the beat drop. They had trouble keeping their eyes on me. Because of the natural mana I took in. It enhanced my abilities such as speed and strength. On the other beats I was creating a cloud of smoke as I rearranged the terrain to give me more space to work with. On the ‘wooo’ I kicked Magna in the back to a different part of the terrain. I made a duplicate of myself to keep him busy.

On the other beats I continued to change and mess around the terrain. It was reverting back quicker than I anticipated. On the ‘She wear Giuseppe she open her mouth’ I yanked Luck back and threw him behind Vanessa. Making another me to take care of him.

* No why is the song changing-

With her ability to change fate, she in fact would be the hardest to fight. 

With her being alone now. A sneak attack would best fit fighting her. She seems confused as to what's happening to her. I can’t tell what she is saying because I'm running too fast. As I looped her for the last time. I ran up behind as the line ‘ But don't nobody scream it like you’ played. She turned at the worst time and we collided. Only for me to end up on top of her. Her bra had come undone. I would like to think her nipple was hard because she was cold. But with her cooch being rubbed up against my knee and my knee being slightly wet I could tell otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Haiiiii so um im new to this.... ;-; this is my first time writing on here so i hope you enjoy.
> 
> This was real short I'm sorry. I'm just getting into the hang of it.
> 
> I appreciate any feedback.
> 
> Also I will not be making the character a y/n I'll drop details that a black girl would have.


End file.
